


A Collection of Related Concerns

by Aikosai



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Star Wars
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Je'daii Order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/pseuds/Aikosai
Summary: An outsider questions the inevitably of prophecies, everything changes.





	1. Chapter 1

"... And so prophecies given by the Force are known to self correct, regardless of if one tries to avoid them or not, all of them come to pass in one way or another. This is believed to be the case due to the Force being everywhere even in the future... Among the most famous unfulfilled prophecies is the Prophecy of the Chosen One... The original words are lost as the prophecy is over 24,000 years old. We do know that the Chosen One is supposed to both destroy the Sith and bring balence to the Force."

"I want you all to meditate on what it means that we are able to receive information about the future thousands of years before it becomes relevant and how the Will of the Force effects the lives of all living beings. We will be having a debate about this topic next we meet. For now you are dismissed."

\-----

The Room of a Thousand Fountains is beautiful. A massive greenhouse used for meditation and occasionally lightsaber practice, it stands seven stories tall and is reminiscent of Hogwarts, as the sky is reflected on the ceiling. Shikako, allowed to choose her own name and so truly Shikako again, thinks of what little information she's retained from her first life. 

"Loud, your thoughts are. Need help do you?"

"Master Yoda, help would certainly be appreciated, I was meditating on how prophecies work. What if prophecies are only given to ensure a specific outcome and the outcome is horrific? Should we then work to avert them disregarding that it is impossible? Will the Force ensure people walk the path of a prophecy even making them behave contrary to their character? Would avoiding a prophecy then require those with a lower midichlorian count?"

"Many questions, you have. But most important thing on your mind that is not."

"...It's the prophecy of the Chosen One... it talks about, about balence in the Force. But if the Force is ment to be balenced... it seems like it should be balanced between dark and light. So long as Jedi existed so have Sith... except when people learned both as with the Je'daii Order. So I have to wonder, is the large amount of Jedi driving the dark side to make more Sith? Am I personally responsible for the actions of the Sith because I have not learned both? And when the Force is balenced by the Chosen One will it be because we opened ourselves to the dark side or because we have all perished?


	2. Falling part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting prompts for this verse, doing one snippet a day for nanowrimo.

The pretension of Jedi is self evident. How can anyone live suppressing their emotions constantly? They have no idea what being emotionless really is. They will, as part of my proposal to reassess the Je'daii path I have agreed to demonstrate the only true emotionless state they'll ever see. 

I will be demonstrating Falling Into the Black, with no supervision. Though this world does not have chakra, the Nara spiritual effects me even in this life.

\---

"I will now demonstrate why a completely emotionless state is not the key to becoming the best Jedi possible. Please hold all questions until the end this could take several hours."

I slip into a meditative position and drift focusing on my shadow. 

I drift...

And drift... 

And drift... until my shadow and I resonate. 

I search... I search for the place my shadow is deepest. I find it and like the last few times am pulled by fake gravity, until I'm not. 

Placidly I sit my eyes closed as the racket surrounding me calms. 

"Still here Shikako, you are. But not here in the Force."

I sit.

"Well are you, hmmm?"

My eyes blink open and I stare.


	3. Falling part two

The sound of people chattering, unimportant.

The Masters want answers, irrelevant.

Water blankets me.

"You want to go to your room and rest."

"..." Stillness, a center beyond compulsion.

More chatter.

I am moved.

\---

The thing about falling into the black is that it takes time to recover. It is extremely unwise to intentionally pursue that state, especially when surrounded by people ignorant of the resulting vulnerabilities. By the time I recovered myself, I'd lost several pounds. The Masters, preoccupied by arguing about my state, had food delivered to my room. It was awhile before someone noticed me not even eating. I can't bring myself to regret it though, there are much worse ways to make a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I might continue this later. But honestly I just wanted to get this down so I don't forget it. The characterization is way off so that at least needs reworking if I ever expand it.


End file.
